User blog:Loki42/Weisse Des Frostes P8
He ran around the gravestone woth surprising speed, I got out the flamesrayer and loaded it. I held the trigger and sure enough a sea of flames erupted from the noozle. I expected to be greeted by screams of pain and the smell of burning flesh. What I got was burning fabric and boiling blood. I released my finger from the noozle and saw that he was drenched in blood and It was steaming on him and second, he had his shawl wrapped around his face as a protective barrier. As I stood there he whipped the shawl back in its flaming glory and set his axe on the ground. He got the first hit on me. He dragged his axe along the ground emiiting sparks, I thought it was a ploy to distract me I was focused on that powerful pistol he had. That was a mistake He took me in the gut and I was sent flying into a gravestone and the rubble of it covered me in gray dust. Which was probably what he had planned when he jumped at me and landed on me. I screamed as the cold iron bit into my chestand with my panic and rage I mustered the energy to throw him off me by kicking him between the legs. He chocked and stumbled off me. I got up and shook the rubble from me I lookked at the wound and realized if this kept up I would no longer be a pretty woman. I made the move to slash him while he was still recovering. It seems he was a good actor as well as a skilled fighter because he blurred from his previous position and shot me. I stumbled and he lept for the opportunity performing a visceral on me. I fell back and clutched my bleeding abdomen as he threw away a hunk of flesh. I used a vial and felt the feeling subside I realized as I watched him let me do this that he was toying with me. This made me indescridably anger and more so afraid. It was with these emotions that I threw a knife at him. He dodged the knife easily and stalked towards me. He shot again and this time I saw it coming I dodged the pellets by throwing myself backwards and to the left. Where I hit my toe on another tombstone. It was in some way worse than the pain gifted to me by that horrendus recurved axe. I avoided the temptation to use another vial. He was near the same Large tombstone that I was, apparantly he was kind enough to not attack me while I was blundering about. I decided to make him regret that descion. I put away my cane breifly and ran like hell. Towards the stairs that was behind me. I got out three knives and held them like kunai in my closed fist. I readied my pistol and turned around, sure enough he was right there ready to plunge it in my back. I shot him and he fell down I plunged my hand inside his chest. “Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it?” I panted and ripped my arm free. Amatuer I may be, but that must have hurt because he fell backward to land on his back, and I readied the knives. He rolled backwards and onto his feet and my knife missed the mark and plunked into the ground. He grabbed the head of his axe and pulled on it despite its metal groans of protests. It was now a waraxe, It glinted in the moonlight and I saw my blood on it. He ran his thumb over the edge of it and sucked on the blood it produced. “Oh the sweet blood, It sings to me!” he laughed in a way that made me know he was insane “Its enough to make a man sick!”. I put the knives back and pulled out my weapons again I didn’t see the blow coming he slashed his axe upwards and the blow was so powerful it sent me up the stairs a few steps me grabbed me by my collar and lifted me as easily as I would a kitten. He got in my face “Your Blood tastes divine girl.” He laughed again as if it was a joke and threw me up the remaining steps. I crashed on the gate that was my goal. It took me a while to find the strength to get up. He was climbing the stairs at an easy pace he knew it was nearly over. “You forgot to show your true face, but a sporting hunt it was!” “Not done yet” I rasped because in the time it was taking him to say those words I was getting more knifes out and I held them yet again in my fist. I threw a left hook at his face and it surprisingly connected. He shouted and reeled back because the knives that were in my hand. Were now in his face, I never stopped looking at him as I take two blood vials. He pulled them out one by one three in all were laying on the ground covered in his blood. He picked his axe up and slashed downwards I panicked and held my cane out in a quarterstaff block. Holding it at both ends, It sheared in half and the force drove me to my knees I stared at the broken weapon in my hands. Then survival instincts took over and I threw myself foward inside the reach of his axe. He kicked me back and I let him, using the move to try and bring myself out of range of that waraxe. I rolled myself back to my feet an effort that was courtesy of Samuel. I Drew and fired my pistol in a single, seamless motion into his hand killing his ability to heft the axe any longer. He knew it too and let go of it and drew his pistol but again the odds were in my favor because his pistol was only good at close ranges while mine was meant for both close and long. He knew that to and took the bullets I sent his way eating the pain like the best huntsman do. I plled the trigger on my gun for the last time, it was dry. I cursed and threw myself at him when all else fails at least I still have my fingernails. He shot his gun and I took his example taking the pain and letting it fuel my attack. I drove my shoulder into his and the gun flew out of his hand to land below. I drew back and it seems we both knew where this was going because we both raised our hands. Samuel it seems has not taken part of any brawls, so I was along on this one. Gascoigne on the other hand seemed well equipped. He slugged me once in the chest and chopped at my neck. The first attack worked but the second didnt because I angled my neck to where he could do no such thing. I punched him in the jaw. He flinched and recvoered instantaneously and he headbutted me. Stars flashed along my eye and I stumbled back. He threw me again and I was spared the mercy of landing on more stone and rock. Instead I was greeted by a wet squishing sound. I looked up and a beautiful red necklace upon a white throat. I looked up and saw a woman looking at me in that cold gaze that all the dead have. I got up off her and turned around. Gascoigne was looking at me with horror, then it turned to rage. “You killed my wife you whore!” He sank to his knees and screamed a sound not unlike the monsters I have encountered. He glowed with an eerie aura and shifted! A monster, a beast met my gaze and he howled and he lunged at me and swiped with a massive claw. I threw myself off the platform and I crashed though branches and came to a stop in front of the massive grave. I read “Oedon” and I turned my eyes to the beast that was jumping off that same building. This was the end I thought and closed my eyes to greet the void and instead of blackness I saw the doll and the field of moon flowers. I was snatched away from that end by the sting of a vial. “Get up!” A blond woman snarled at me. I got up. “Good take this!” I fumbled with the strange weapon that looked like a spear but had a trigger like a rifle. I loaded the weapon with the bullets she gave me. My mind was still fuzzy and I only took in her face the top hat, and the curved sword that she held. “Alright wait for my mark!” I took aim at the beast dragging itself towards us. “3” I heard a series of snaps as if something was being pulled apart. “2” I heard the twang of a bow being stringed. “1” At last I heard the groan of an arrow pulling back on the string. “Aim For the Head Go!” I pulled the trigger a moment later. My bullet pierced through his collar spiting out the other side he stumbled. Her arrow flew from her bow and buried itself in his throat. He gurgled and fell to the ground. She slapped my shoulder “You’re not bad kid! Name’s Henriette!” I was still incoherent shuddering from the shock. “Well until we meet again I suppose!” she took the gun. Hentiette saundered off whistling a merry tune and soon dissaperared from both sight and sound. I made towards the body and picked up the key that he had on his person. “Well that could have gone worse.” Samuel said I sighed and waited for my blood to cool and my body to recover. (I’m sorry it took so long! I have my excuses but I don’t really want to get into it) Category:Blog posts